lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:SGC.Alex
Sysop! Congrats Mr. SysOp :) Thanks for all your hard work getting this French version kickstarted! I've made you a sysop.. I've also granted you Bureaucrat access, which means you can create other Sysops. Please don't grant anyone else the Bureaucrat option though. Thanks, --Admin 27 August 2006 à 13:52 (PDT) :Thanks a lot, I'm really touched. I'll contact you later to know what all this means (what can I do, etc.) and get some advice and tips about it. Thanks again. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:55 (PDT) ::Ouahaha ! C'est cool ! Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:59 (PDT) :: Please create a Forum account (if you haven't already) and send me a Private Message. Thanks again! --Admin 27 August 2006 à 14:56 (PDT) Vidéos YouTube Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux de créer une page récapitulant toutes les vidéos YouTube (comme sur la version anglaise de LP), plutôt que de les semer un peu partout ? À mon humble avis, ce serait plus pratique. -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 06:57 (PDT) : Je suis d'acord avec toi , d'ailleur c'est la premiere fois que j'entends parler d'une page comme ca sur LP EN .. bref , oui mais regarde : une personne recherche par exemple "hurley" bon ok elle trouve . il y a 10 videos youtube sur la page : la personne vas etre contente et tout et tout alors que si ya pas ben la ca serait un peux chiant non ? alors je dis "oui" mais avec des liens des redirection de facon a ce que ca soit simple de sy retrouver non ? -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 07:49 (PDT) ::Bah on peut toujours faire des sous-parties dans la page YouTube, et à ce moment-là, en reprenant ton exemple, sur la page Hurley on fait un lien du style : vidéos YouTube sur Hurley Qu'en dis-tu ? -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 07:57 (PDT) :::Je dis que tes idees sont geniale : moi pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de plusieurs petit truc du genre le puzzle lost ou encore des truc pour les vandales ... bref , je t'ai fais un :( -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 08:00 (PDT) Liens J'ai vu que quand tu faisais un lien vers une page, tu mettais des "_" pour remplacer les espaces. Sache que ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Alors ne te complique pas la vie ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 01:20 (PST) :Merci Alex mais figure toi que j'ai remarqué que çà ne marche pas à chaque fois... Tu sais pourquoi ? question de majuscules ou autre peut-être ? 28 janvier 2007 à 01:25 (PST) ::En théorie ça fonctionne toujours du moment que tu respectes les majuscules à l'intérieur du titre. C'est-à-dire que la toute première lettre du lien peut être majuscule ou minuscule, ça marchera, mais après, c'est sensible à la casse. -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 02:01 (PST) Question Peut on copier les résumé d'épisodes d'un autre site ? C'est juste une question en passant, si c'est possible je ne le ferais pas ou rarement car il vaut mieu que Lostpédia reste unique ! Castillo 9 avril 2007 à 10:25 (PDT) :Oui j'ai vu que tu en parlais avec July. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a le droit de traduire les résumés de toutes les autres versions de Lostpedia, vu qu'à l'origine la Lostpédia-FR est une traduction de Lostpedia. Ensuite, à partir d'autres sites, il faudrait avoir l'accord de l'auteur ou du webmestre. -- SGC.Alex 9 avril 2007 à 10:27 (PDT) Puces Je viens de voir que les petits carrés qui apparaissaient en cliquant sur l'étoile sont devenus des tirets. Sur le principe, OK. Le HIC est que sur IE (j'ai essayé sur deux ordis : le mien en version IE7 et un autre en IE6) ces tirets ne sont plus du tout alignés avec le texte... ce qui rend un ensemble très très moche. 6 juin 2007 à 03:07 (PDT) :Aurais-tu une capture d'écran à disposition, ou peux-tu me dire simplement s'ils sont trop haut ou trop bas ? -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 03:21 (PDT) Portail prjet DHARMA Dharma est un acronyme certe mais c'est moins esthétique vu que toutes les lettres sont coupées. D'auplus ca ne se voit pas que arhma est en minuscule --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 14:43 (PDT) Et sinon cette page ne serait t'elle pas mieux sans titre ?--Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 15:03 (PDT) :Quand bien même, c'est un acronyme, surtout si tu dis que ça ne se voit pas ! Autant laisser l'écriture typographiquement correcte, tu ne crois pas ? Sinon, personnellement je n'aime pas trop « supprimer » l'affichage classique d'un wiki, mais bon... -- SGC.Alex 19 juin 2007 à 05:22 (PDT) C'est vrai, ne commençons pas à supprimer tous les titres. Pour l'acceuil ok mais après... 19 juin 2007 à 10:39 (PDT) Galeries Alex, je sais que ça va te saouler mais pour les galeries, ça use de la place qu'il y ai 4 photos par ligne au lieu de 5. Pourrais tu me donner l'endroit où on modifie les galeries afin que j'arrange le problème ? 1 juillet 2007 à 11:56 (PDT) :J'ai déjà regardé, on n'y peut rien, tu peux regarder sur tous les wikis à travers le monde, il y a 4 photos par ligne. Il faudrait changer un fichier php sur le serveur de toutes les Lostpediæ pour ça.... Et n'oublie pas que certaines personnes sont encore en 1024×768, voire même 800×600... -- SGC.Alex 1 juillet 2007 à 11:57 (PDT) Dommage ! 1 juillet 2007 à 12:03 (PDT) Référencement Sais tu comment fonctionne le référencement ? Sur google par exemple, si l'on tape Lost, Lostpédia n'est pas affiché. --Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 06:19 (PDT) :C'est parce que toutes les versions de Lostpedia sont des sous-sites du serveur lostpedia.com (y'a « fr. », « de. », etc. devant). L'Admin des Lostpediæ planche sur ce problème. -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 06:35 (PDT) ::ok--Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 06:57 (PDT) Le forum Ne serait il pas plus sympa de créer un forum uniquement francophone. Des gens ont l'ai en ce moment de vouloir y parler mais il n'est pas assez organisé pour. Et surtout il contient des discussions trop techniques. Tutoriel Je pensais créer une page tutoriel (dans le style de celles que j'ai fait pour les spoilers) mais cette fois ci pour la création d'article. Qu'en penses tu ? --Vivere.memento 13 juillet 2007 à 08:01 (PDT) :Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! -- SGC.Alex 13 juillet 2007 à 09:22 (PDT) Bon pour le moment, tu en pense quoi ? (je rappelle au passage que le travail est encore en cours)--Vivere.memento 14 juillet 2007 à 08:14 (PDT) :J't'ai répondu sur ta page de brouillon, je n'sais pas si tu as vu. -- SGC.Alex 14 juillet 2007 à 08:23 (PDT) Désolé Oh, je sais pas ce que j'ai fais mais j'ai effacé la page 1x01 !!! Je suis désolé si il fauttout réécrire ! Maud lost 13 juillet 2007 à 10:17 (PDT) :Non c'est bon, on peut toujours revenir en arrière à n'importe quelle date avant une modification. Regarde dans l'onglet « historique » sur n'importe quel article :) -- SGC.Alex 13 juillet 2007 à 11:36 (PDT) Image Salut Alex, tu n'aurais pas une image d'Edward Mars ressemblant à l'actuelle de la page Portail:Personnages secondaires ? 23 juillet 2007 à 04:11 (PDT) :Heu... non. -- SGC.Alex 23 juillet 2007 à 10:15 (PDT) Dommage ! 23 juillet 2007 à 10:16 (PDT) Concurrence On a des sites qui regardent notre travail : la preuve : http://lost.seriestar.net/fiche3x18.php c'est exactement le même texte que nous alors que j'ai écris cet épisode il y a 1 jour en traduisant l'article anglais et en changeant quelques mots ! Je trouve que c'est d'un mauvais goût car il l'on fait sans demander notre accord alors que nous avons dû le faire à quelques reprises avec d'autres sites (notamment pour PT Lostpédia). 27 juillet 2007 à 03:44 (PDT) Demande leur de l'enlever si ca t'embête.--Vivere.memento 27 juillet 2007 à 08:47 (PDT) Non, ça ne m'embête pas, je voulais seulement dénoncer le manque de collaboration de la part de certains sites. Et c'est surtout pour dire que Lostpédia est remarqué par d'autres sites ! 27 juillet 2007 à 08:52 (PDT) Dit leur qu'ils pourrait au moins demander ou citer la source --Vivere.memento 27 juillet 2007 à 09:04 (PDT) Le problème c'est qu'il faut mon adresse eail pour leur écrire et je n'en ai pas (mon adresse email d'inscription sur Lostpédia étant celle de mon ordinateur situé à mon travil. Pourrais tu t'en charger ? 27 juillet 2007 à 09:35 (PDT) oui--Vivere.memento 27 juillet 2007 à 10:03 (PDT) Qui meurt dans Harry Potter ? Je sais que ça n'a peu de rapports avec Lost mais on pourra enlever ce message plus tard. J'ai longuement hésité avant de te le demander mais je le fais : "Qui meurt dans Harry Potter 7 ?". Je suis en cours de traduction du chapitre 9 et je n'ai pas la patiente d'esprit d'attendre jusque au bout pour savoir. Allez, j'ai envie de me faire spoiler ! 28 juillet 2007 à 13:21 (PDT) :Je comprends bien ta frustration, mais un wiki tel que celui-ci est lisible virtuellement par chacun des 6 milliards d'êtres humains de la planète. Je ne veux pas être celui par qui la fuite a commencé, et je reste fidèle à J.K Rowling qui a expressément demandé aux fans d'attendre un moment avant de parler librement des conséquences des péripéties du dernier livre. Toutefois, je peux te proposer des sites qui te donneront tous les détails que tu cherches : http://www.encyclopedie-hp.org/ et http://www.mugglenet.com/ -- SGC.Alex 28 juillet 2007 à 14:56 (PDT) Oui, bien sur, je comprend que ça pourrait être une fuite. Je n'avais trouvé aucun site à jour et c'est pour cela que je te l'ai demandé. Et bien merci pour les liens, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherche et mes trouvailles sont... surprenantes ! 28 juillet 2007 à 22:50 (PDT) Flash... Comment ça s'écrit les flash dans le futur : Flashfoward ou Flashfo'r'''ward ? Parce que dans le navigateur de Jack, il est écrit "flashfoward". 29 juillet 2007 à 10:14 (PDT) :Bah c'est de l'anglais : ''flash pour « flash », et forward pour « en avant ». On a un mot en français pour dire ça : « prolepse », mais à mon humble avis il parle moins que flashforward. -- SGC.Alex 29 juillet 2007 à 10:21 (PDT) Ah ok d'accord, j'avais pris l'habitude de l'écrire "F-L-A-S-H-F-O-W-A-R-D". 29 juillet 2007 à 11:53 (PDT) Logo infoboite Je viens de voir que tu redimensionnais les icônes des infoboites... En fait, perso, je trouvais ça plus joli de les faire dépasser. C'était donc intentionnel. Mais si ça ne plaît pas, je m'aligne ! 30 juillet 2007 à 09:59 (PDT) :Oui, pour certaines c'est plus logique de faire dépasser : la clé de sol, le bout de pellicule de la bobine pour les lieux de tournage, par exemple. Sinon, le truc c'était que je voulais faire ressembler ça à des barres de fenêtres d'ordi, donc ça me paraissait pas logique que ça dépasse... Après c'est sûr que ça ne change pas grand-chose... -- SGC.Alex 30 juillet 2007 à 10:00 (PDT) OK ça me va ! 30 juillet 2007 à 10:01 (PDT) Caractères spéciaux Alex, je profite de ta très légère modification sur l'infoboîte livre pour te poser une question qui me turlupine depuis quelques temps. Cette question m'était déjà venue en tête lorsque tu avais fais le distingo entre les différentes sortes de guillemets. Bon j'accouche...lol As-tu un moyen de taper des caractères spéciaux autre que le bidouillage (copier-coller) ou le code ASCII ? Merci d'avance, 3 août 2007 à 10:15 (PDT) :En effet, mais je ne pense pas que je vais t'aider en te disant ça... Je tourne sous Linux, et c'est largement plus simple pour les faire : les majuscules accentuées se font avec le caps lock activé en appuyant sur é è à ù etc., les « » se font avec altgr-w et altgt-x, œ est sur la touche ², æ avec altgr-g, et j'peux aussi faire facilement des trucs du style ß © ® ¿ × ÷ ¡ ¹ ² ³ m'enfin j'vais m'arrêter là ! Sinon, sous Windows, je crois que tu peux aller plus vite, par exemple un É se fait avec la touche alt (garder enfoncer) puis taper 0144 il me semble (sur pavé numérique) puis relâcher alt. Après, ce chiffre 0144 il ne sort pas de nulle part, c'est celui qui est affiché dans la table de caractères (démarrer > prog. > access. > sys.). J'espère t'avoir aidé à comprendre, aidé à trouver, et ne pas t'avoir trop endormie lol -- SGC.Alex 6 août 2007 à 03:29 (PDT) Moi aussi j'ai été interressé par ta réponse et j'ai essayé de faire le É avec ton conseil de garder alt puis taper 0144 mais ça donne ça :  !!!! Sinon, j'ai pas trouvé sous windows (démarrer > prog. > access. > sys.). Sinon, une table des matière comme celle ci m'interresserait ! 6 août 2007 à 03:44 (PDT) :Oups c'est alt-144 ! et sinon cette table de caractères, elle n'est peut-être pas installée par défaut sous Windows... 'faut aller voir dans le panneau de config. y'a un truc pour les « programmes windows » ou quelque chose de ce genre, je ne connais plus le terme exact... -- SGC.Alex 6 août 2007 à 03:47 (PDT) Effectivement, c'est alt 144 ! Merci ! Pour la table des matières, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit installée par défau sur windows. Mais bon, il me suffisait du (je refait le code) É !!! lol. 6 août 2007 à 03:54 (PDT) Merci pour ta réponse Alex. Il s'agit effectivement du code ASCII. Mais comme j'ai un portable sans pavé numérique, je ne peux pas le réaliser :( Tant pis, je continuerai à faire du copier-coller ou à me faire corriger lol. 6 août 2007 à 05:26 (PDT) :Pour le fait que ça soit un portable, si, on peut, mais c'est très lourd... avtiver le blocage des chiffres (numlock), faire le code, désactiver le blocage des chiffres... enfin... si t'as des touches de fonction... -- SGC.Alex 6 août 2007 à 05:35 (PDT) Edit page utilisateur Rajout par SGC.Alex : le message d'origine qui a abouté à cette discussion, posté dans les pages de discussion de Castillo et Whackangel Ne pas m'énerver va être dur car je te trouve un peu trop gonflé ! Attend, tu veux qu'il y ai des nouveaux utilisateurs sur Lostpédia non ? Alors déjà, il faut les aider à débuter (c'est ce que j'ai fais). Ensuite, je lui ai proposer de l'aider à faire sa page utilisateur parce que si il modifie, il faut qu'un jour il ait sa page user parce que dans les modifs récentes, ça me saoule de voir du rouge à chaque fois. Bon et puis quand tu dis "c'est pareil pour Castillo", je trouve que tu exagères ! Déjà d'une, y a persone sur Lostpédia qui écrit de gros articles en ce moment à part moi (Hurley que j'ai l'intention de continuer cet après midi). Ensuite, pour moi c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les gens à débuter parce que si tu veux des nouveaux utilisateurs, ne soit pas "hostile" (c'est le cas de le dire) envers eux. Là, j'espère qu'en voyant ce message, Walckangel ne va pas être déçu et décider de quitter Lostpédia ! Et puis pour finir, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te déranger. Si tu veux des grosses pages d'écrites, tu n'as qu'à en faire toi ! Et puis j'ai pas envie de m'énerver parce que c'est les vacances alors s'il te plaît, je te prie d'en prendre sur toi même et de le garder pour toi. C'est pas parce que tu es le chef de Lostpédia que u dois tout te permettre ! Merci. P.S : Je tiens à rajouter que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. 9 août 2007 à 02:54 (PDT) :Et pour moi, aider à débuter c'est avant tout présenter l'encyclopédie aux gens, et leur montrer comment elle fonctionne. Quant au « il faut qu'un jour il ait sa page user parce que dans les modifs récentes, ça me saoule de voir du rouge à chaque fois » bah je n'vais pas y répondre puisque tu dis bien toi-même que c'est un simple souci esthétique de ta part. Pour terminer, si vous voulez discuter y'a le forum pour ça par exemple. Une encyclopédie c'est là avant tout pour proposer des articles, je ne force personne à en écrire, mais venir sur une encyclopédie faire des pages utilisateurs, c'est comme aller dans un musée pour y manger des casse-croûtes. Voilà, c'est c'que j'pense. -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 04:10 (PDT) Eh bien je pense que tu as tort car en écrivant ce message, tu t'auodétruit dans le sens où les utilisateurs qui lisent ce messages ne vont pas apprécier ton hostilité... Et de plu, on est des utilisateurs qui AIDENT Lostpédia et donc j'estime qu'on a le droit de se faire un coin perso pour se présenter à cacun d'entre nous. Après, rien ne nous empêche d'effacer ces discussion. Je trouve que si tu as laissé ce message, c'est simplement pour faire parler de toi. 9 août 2007 à 04:31 (PDT) :« Hostilité » ? En quoi dire ce qu'on pense c'est faire preuve d'hostilité ? En revanche, des majuscules en gras, ça c'est de l'hostilité ! :D Et en ce qui concerne ce message qui reste là, non c'est pas pour faire parler de moi parce que 1) je n'en vois pas du tout l'utilité 2) je suis contre le fait d'effacer les propos de qui que ce soit, on vit dans un pays où la liberté d'expression est encore un droit, et 3) même si je l'effaçais, il reste dans l'historique de la page. -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 04:49 (PDT) Oui, mais je pourrai dire ce que je pense du monde entier si je veux. Seulement, il y a des fois où on tient sa langue... Là, pour moi, je trouve que tu as simplement voulu avoir ton petit confort personnel à voir SEULEMENT des modifications de pages qui en ont besoin et non pas de pages de discussions ou de pages d'utilisateurs. Bien que je te comprenne, moi, personnellement, si tu m'aurais accueilli comme ça, je me serai dis : "quel administrateur hostile ! " et je me serai dis : "bon bah vaut mieux que j'aille ailleur". Je te le dis, je n'accepterai plus que tu interromps une conversation pour nous faire des remarques aussi peu utiles et aussi peu gentils. Quand j'ai lu ton message, ça m'a blessé de voir dire que je fou rien et que Whakangel est là juste pour se faire sa page perso. Après, tu es comme tu es, je ne te demande pas de changer mais seulement de faire pat de tolérence. Tu dis aussi qu'il y a le forum pour discuter mais peut être qu'il a des raisons de ne pas s'y être inscrit. Franchement, je n'arrive pas à cerner le problème, je pense toujours que c'est SEULEMENT pour ton confort. 9 août 2007 à 04:58 (PDT) :« Confort » ? Quel confort ? Et j'ai bien précisé que c'était dommage que ça tombe sur vous deux, ç'aurait très bien pu tomber sur d'autres personnes, mais bon voilà quoi. La fameuse goutte d'eau ! :D De plus, je n'interromps pas de conversation puisque j'ai créé une nouvelle section sur chacune de vos pages de discussion. On continue : « ça m'a blessé de voir dire que je fous rien » : OÙ AI-JE DIT CELA ?? (non je ne m'énerve pas, je fais exprès de mettre en gras et en capitales pour montrer que ça rend agressif ce qui l'est). -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 05:11 (PDT) Euh, les copains, si on pouvait éviter de s'engueuler svp, je voudrais éviter de culpabiliser :s Je vais essayer de te retranscrire le message de ce matin, SGC.Alex : Je disais (en gros) que comme tu le sais sans doute, je ne suis là que depuis 6 jours et que par conséquent : je ne sais pas grand chose des systèmes wiki (et pourtant grace à Castillo j'en ai appris tous les jours (et grace a vivere.memento et desperatejuly aussi un peu quand même)) ; je suis quand même venu dans l'idée de participer au projet, même si bon, avec 1500 articles, il n'y a a priori (je dis bien a priori) plus grand chose à écrire ; j'ai quand meme l'intention (et j'ai commencé ce matin) a apporter une contribution pour les traductions des pages incomplètes ou pas encore traduites (ce matin, j'ai fait la section "Hors de la série" pour les Nombres, en grande partie), et effectivement je solliite beaucoup Castillo quand j'ai une question ou un problème. Dois-je faire ca via le forum ? j'en sais rien... j'ai mis des petites modifs ou des petits ajouts dans certains trivia, dans certaines pages, à mesure que je revois les épisodes et que j'estime que tel ou tel petit détail manque dans la page concernant le topic, etc... Je ne cherche en aucun cas à dépasser un highscore de modifs sur LP (c'est d'ailleur bête que celles des discutions soient comptabilisées, mais bon, c'est le système j'imagine), ni à quoi que ce soit de carriériste, j'ai mes études et mon boulot pour ca. Je ne cherche qu'à passer de bons moments avec des gens qui partagent la même passion que moi, et à faire un vrai travail autour de Lost avec vous tous. Je serais d'ailleurs à l'assaut de la saison 4 dès sa diffusion US, pour pouvoir commencer les articles à son sujet. Voila. Et si tu as besoin de moi pour quoique ce soit, demande-moi. A plus tard :) Whackangel 9 août 2007 à 05:06 (PDT) :Mais j'ai bien vu que tu as aussi attaqué les articles, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Les nouveaux-venus sont si peu nombreux qu'on remarque tout de suite de façon positive quand il y en a. C'est ce qui me gêne le plus que ça tombe sur toi d'ailleurs, mais bon comme je l'ai dit juste au-dessus, ça commençait à m'énerver et il fallait que je dise que j'en ai marre de voir des pages utilisateurs superbes et bien organisées et des articles qui frisent parfois le ridicule. -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 05:14 (PDT) Et c'est quoi pour toi des "articles qui frisent parfois le ridicule. ??? 9 août 2007 à 05:19 (PDT) :Je pense que ces deux articles devraient bien illustrer ce concept : celui-ci ou celui-là surtout. Bon j'vais pas passer l'après-midi à t'en trouver, tu es ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'ils existent, les articles trop court où il n'y a rien dedans ! -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 05:28 (PDT) Alors djà, l'expérience Lost, ne comptaient pas sur moi pour en écrire un article car 1) je ne suis pas ce jeu et 2) je ne connaîs rien là dessus. Ensuite, pour la fiche du 42, tu pourrais l'écrire car excuse moi mais toi, tu écris rarement des articles. 9 août 2007 à 05:39 (PDT) :J'ai jamais dit que c'était à toi de le faire. Et on ne peut pas faire à la fois le ménage et la rédaction des articles, il en faut pour tout le monde. -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 05:41 (PDT) C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas critiquer les autres. Whackangel pouvait bien faire d'abord sa page puis éditer des article. De toutes façon, ça aurait été pareil qu'il fasse sa page avant ou après éditer des articles... 9 août 2007 à 05:50 (PDT) :Même pas envie d'répondre tellement j'ai l'impression qu'on me comprend pas. EDIT : et que j'en ai marre de répondre aux questions et de ne pas avoir de réponses aux miennes. -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 05:54 (PDT) Qu'est ce que tu racontes ??? Je ne t'ai pas posé de questions et toi non plus. Il n'empêche que mon dernier mot est que je pense que ce n'est oas correct de nouslaisser un message de ce genre à moi et Wackangel. 9 août 2007 à 05:59 (PDT) OK. Alors si ce qui suit ça n'est pas des questions, que sont-ce ? * Toi : « Attends, tu veux qu'il y ait des nouveaux utilisateurs sur Lostpédia non ? Alors déjà, il faut les aider à débuter ». J'ai répondu : « pour moi, aider à débuter c'est avant tout présenter l'encyclopédie aux gens, et leur montrer comment elle fonctionne.» * Moi : « "''Hostilité" ? En quoi dire ce qu'on pense c'est faire preuve d'hostilité ?'' ». Tu n'as pas répondu. * Moi : « "''Confort" ? Quel confort ?'' ». Tu n'as pas répondu. * Moi : « où ai-je dit cela ça t'aie blessé de te voir dire que tu ne foutais rien ?? ». Tu n'as pas répondu. * Toi : « c'est quoi pour toi des "''articles qui frisent parfois le ridicule" ???'' ». J'ai répondu : « ces deux articles devraient bien illustrer ce concept : celui-ci ou celui-là ». Si tu veux poser des questions, pose les en fin d'artcile car je vais pas faire la liste de tout ce que tu as dis. Ensuite, y a des fois où j'avais répondu mais il y a un conflit de modifs et après j'ai oublié d'y répondre. Mais bon, arrête d'inventer des prétexte. Je ne cherche pas les disputes : je te demande seulement de reconnaître que tu manquais de politesse quand tu as déposé ton 1er message ce matin. 9 août 2007 à 06:14 (PDT) :Bah moi non plus je ne cherche pas les disputes, mais je ne te dirai pas ça, vu que je n'ai pas manqué de politesse. Ou alors j'veux bien que tu m'dises où. Remarque tout de même que c'est toi qui me sors des excuses avec des conflits d'édition. Moi aussi j'en ai eu, et j'ai pris la peine d'exposer clairement mes points de vue quand même. -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 06:29 (PDT) Bon, ça suffit. Si on veut on peux faire un dialogue de sourds jusqu'à ce soir alors arrêtons. Je veux bien oublier le message que tu m'as posté ce matin mais la pochaine fois, sois un peu plus tolérant. 9 août 2007 à 06:33 (PDT) :OK, si tu tiens à arrêter la discussion ça me va, puisque comme tu me l'dis, au moins l'un de nous deux est sourd. -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 06:40 (PDT) Ah parce que toi tu veux continuer !? Ca t'amuse de te disputer avec les gens ? Et bien ce n'est pas dans ma nzature à moi de me disputer. Et ça veut dire quoi ce que tu m'as dis là : au moins l'un de nous deux est sourd ? Là, je reconnaîs que je te pose une question et ce que tu viens de me dire m'énerve encore plus que tout. 9 août 2007 à 06:47 (PDT) :Non ça ne m'amuse absolument pas de me disputer. Tout ce que je dis, et moi sans aucune forme d'énervement, c'est que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être lu, ou pas être bien compris, vu que chacun de mes messages ne fait pas avancer la discussion. Oui j'ai bien dit « discussion », je n'aime pas le terme « dispute ». Dans une discussion, les deux parties exposent leurs points de vue, et c'est exactement ce qui se passe ici. -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 06:58 (PDT) Oui, mais une discussion censée est une discussion qui commence sur un article (ex : j'aime pas la façon d'écrire cet article). Là, je t'ai simplement dis que je n'appréciais pas le messgae de ce matin. Après, tu as parfois utilisé un ton ironique qui me fait dire le therme "dispute". Et enfin, pour tes arguments, je les lus, compris et tout ce que tu veux. C'est pour ça que la discussion peut prendre fin. Parce que j'ai compris le message. 9 août 2007 à 07:14 (PDT) :OK. Chacun sa définition des mots. Sache que jamais je n'ai été ironique. Toutefois, j'ai toujours pas de réponses à mes questions, donc je pense que certains termes auxquels elles font références devaient être mal fondés. Sur ce, tchao l'ami ! -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 07:20 (PDT) Avoue que tu as un peu été ironique quand tu m'as fais ta liste des questions/réponses. 9 août 2007 à 07:24 (PDT) :Non, j'voulais les réponses, et je les attends toujours. Bon tant pis, je ne les aurai pas. J'en déduis donc que les remarques au sujet de ma prétendue « hostilité » et de mon soi-disant « confort » ne sont pas fondées. -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 07:35 (PDT) Questions diverses Alex, j'ai mis une petite news sur la page de discu de Castillo concernant Kristen Bell et Peter Stormare qui rejoindraient peut être le casting de la saison 4... peut-être pourrions-nous la mettre en ligne quelque part... Autre chose, penses-tu que l'on puisse faire un "portail" spécial Musique, pour tous les titres qui sont joués et qui ne sont pas de la compo originale ? Je pense qu'en fouillant un peu on pourrait retrouver ces titres qui peuvent intéresser les quelques mélomanes comme moi. Whackangel 9 août 2007 à 12:29 (PDT) :La page de spoilers saison 4 me paraît adaptée. Quant à un portail musique, ça me semble sympa. Ça n'existe pas déjà, un peu comme le portail des livres et romans ? À vérifier, je ne suis plus sûr... -- SGC.Alex 10 août 2007 à 04:12 (PDT)